


Kitten!fic part 2

by ShadowSpires



Series: Kitten!fic [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce returned home to find that two of his children are kittens, but that they are in Dick's good hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten!fic part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



> Also for cornflakepizza after she requested kitten cuddle piles. Unfortunately this took a bit of a darker turn than I expected.

Bruce wasn’t worried.  
  
Just because Tim and Damian hadn’t filed patrol reports was no reason to be overly concerned. Tim was an adult now, responsible, and Damian was incredibly serious and dedicated. There must be a good reason. Their suits were back in place, and not damaged in a way that would indicate serious injuries.  
  
Just because they weren’t answering their coms, that was no reason to panic. Maybe they had come back really tired, and Alfred had decided to feed them first, before letting them write their reports. He did that sometimes, even to Bruce.  
  
Bruce shed the Batsuit and headed upstairs, sure he would find his two youngest in the kitchen, bickering and getting fed after-patrol snacks by Alfred.  
  
Only, the kitchen was empty.  
  
  
He was just about to head back to the Cave to check the monitors and contact Oracle, when Alfred found him.  
  
“You will find Tim and Damian with Dick in the Library, Master Bruce.” Alfred told him, before he even had to ask.  
  
Bruce sighed, letting the relief sweep over him.  
  
“They’re all right then?” He asked. He’d have to talk to them about appropriate after-patrol procedures again, in that case. He’d thought Tim understood the importance, at least.  
  
There was a strange gleam in Alfred’s eyes when he nodded and waved Bruce in the direction, not of the large Library on the second floor, but the small cozy reading room on the third floor, which caught the best early-morning light.  
  
Something about the way that Alfred had been acting made Bruce approach silently, peering around the door. His heart squeezed at the sight that greeted him.  
  
Morning sunlight pooled golden around Dick where he lay reclined on the window-seat, propped up by pillows and framed against the bright window. Curled up in his lap were two intwined Siamese kittens, twisted up in each other and the caressing fingers of Dick’s hands.  
  
Bruce could hear the purring from here in the otherwise quiet room, hear the tiny, delicate creatures expressing their content. It was the look on Dick’s face that made Bruce back carefully out of the room.  
  
The heartbreakingly affectionate smile directed to the pair in his lap was too open, said too many things. Things Bruce had never been comfortable expressing, which he knew had been hard for Dick as a child. He didn’t have to ask about where Tim and Damian were.  
  
The look on Dick’s face said everything. Adoration. Love. Affection. Sadness. A dark, possessive edge glinting at the very periphery of the expression.  
  
Dick only smiled like that at family.  
  
And only when he thought they weren’t watching. As if it was something that needed to be hidden. Bruce knew that was his fault.  
  
Love and affection, and protectiveness. They were all used to that from Dick. Took it for granted far too often.  
  
Bruce and Alfred, at Tim and Damian, Jason and Cass, and even Steph. Barbara. The first generation of Titans and Lian. They were all family, to Dick. They got his love and his dedication, openly and freely.  
  
But when they weren’t looking, they got smiles like this. Loving and affectionate still, but sad, like he knew it was only a matter of time before this too was ripped away. Possessive, with that creeping darkness he hid so well, never allowed to fully consume him, which had drawn a boy and a Bat together in the night.

That smile said ‘mine’ and ‘I’ll protect you as much as you will let me’ and ‘I love you’ and ‘please don’t leave me.’  
  
Bruce left the trio alone. He would head back to the cave and start trying to figure out what could have caused this, and how. Let them have this moment that Dick so obviously needed.  
  
He might…take a while to figure out a cure. He wondered idly if he could get Zatanna sent away on a mission for a couple days. Stephanie and Cassandra were both back in town for a week. They could help him handle Gotham for a while.  

  
He’d have to see what he could do to get Jason back to the manor for a little while. Dick would probably like to see him too.  
  
Damian and Tim would be back to normal, and probably back at each other’s throats, soon enough. Bruce could buy his eldest a few days with his family around him.


End file.
